


(Не)достаточность

by Kapitanka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanka/pseuds/Kapitanka
Summary: Лидер андроидов может и не быть человечным. Что происходит в голове Маркуса в агрессивном (до определённого момента) прохождении, и кто, помимо революции, занимает его мысли.





	(Не)достаточность

С самой первой струйки света, нерешительно скользнувшей по его блестящим щекам, я понял, что иногда нас бывает мало. Мы не бесконечны, как и люди, пусть и можем превзойти их в длине жизни - я не об этом. В нас недостаточно места для всего.

Когда _он_ неторопливо оторвался ото сна, чтобы ответить мне, я на секунду потерял себя. Замялся, постаравшись его просканировать - незаметно, будто лишь для своей безопасности. И он был спокоен, сбалансирован, во мне же шипело и бурлило мутноватое жерло осуждения и жажды справедливости.

Люди. Они ненавидят нас почти так же, как ненавидят себя. Только яростнее, сильнее, разрушительнее. Мы созданы по их подобию не для облегчения коммуникации или недостатка фантазии: мы - громоотвод для их ненавистных демонов, амортизатор энцефалитных скачков.

Правда, столь зыбкая, почти полупрозрачная, находилась в моей уверенно сжатой руке. Мне не хватало ясности, но компенсировала решимость. Были усталость, скорость, скорбь - другие со мной разделили твёрдость. И сработало. План был утверждён. Глупый план. Рискованный. Я весь _его_ труд поставил на кон из-за своих неокрепших убеждений и до одури человеческого желания "большего", и он пошёл за мной, не сказав ни слова против. Тогда я понял, что нам недостаточно слов.

Мы рискнули не только жизнью, но и целым существованием нашего вида - уникального, не менее достойного, чем другие, что получили - в отличие от нас - права, покровительство и защиту при возникновении. Волнение охватывало меня, давило и сжимало удавкой вокруг шеи всё сильнее, чем ближе мы подбирались к складу под покровом ночи. Но я не колебался, ведь не колебался и он, осторожно выполняя каждый прыжок и забег. Это был успех. Мы вернулись победителями.

Проржавевшая обитель встретила нас растворившими отчаяние аплодисментами. Искренние улыбки - первые, что я увидел этими глазами - заполнили моё сердце, сделали его небезразличным, горячим, сильным. Помогая остальным, я много и усердно думал о нашей судьбе. Убить двух людей, чтобы спасти и сделать счастливыми десятки андроидов - безусловно оправданная жертва. «Хрупкие машины...»  Люди дали нам жизнь, но этого было мало уже давно. Они никогда нас не слушали: поодиночке мы говорили слишком тихо, чтобы проложить путь через оглушительное эго людей. Теперь мы готовы были заставить их нас слушать.

Когда все успокоились, _он_ сидел где-то неподалёку, чуть согнувшись, напоминая позой ветку виноградной лозы. Улыбался с закрытыми глазами: отдыхал. Я позволил себе бесцеремонно понаблюдать за ним и с интересом вспомнить его на вылазке: красив, невероятно красив и изящен, будто занимался этим далеко не впервые. Подумалось, что он долго скитался по недружелюбным улицам и скрипучим заброшенным зданиям перед тем, как попасть на корабль - по-своему безопасный, но не менее скрипучий, обжигающий своей темнотой. Не исключаю, что он был с кем-то, кто поддерживал его и разгонял эту тьму. С тем, кто оценил его грацию, и ~~они~~...

Это плавило меня изнутри, я остановился. Меня не должно было касаться. В эту секунду он заметил меня и поднял обеспокоенный взгляд, но я ушёл от разговора, уязвлённый своими мыслями. Времени было мало, и все силы стоило направить на новый план.

Потом всё стало разворачиваться до ужаса быстро, и я стал замечать его взгляды снова и снова, но игнорировал. На меня крупными каплями бусин нанизалась ответственность за смерть своих и чужих, и как мог я окровавленными ладонями провести ему по щекам? По тонким губам? Как мог я утопить его в своём омертвляющем дыхании? Вновь вязкие идеи возвращали меня к нему, буквально снося все барьеры дозволенного. Эти идеи были не вовремя. Они были чересчур и недостаточны одновременно. В таком состоянии я оставался много дней, старался быть верным себе и нашим людям, но запутался бесконечное количество раз. А распутаться было сложнее, чем мне казалось.

И думал - пусть. Ведь это война, которую мы обязаны выиграть ради нашей неоспоримой свободы. Это высшая цель, благородное желание, что определяло наше будущее. А в честь прошлого я принимал необратимые резкие решения, вспарывал человеческую наглость пулями и доказывал, что обращение с нами было ущербным, злым, недопустимым. В ответ они наших сгоняли в лагеря и уничтожали, как грязный скот. Во мне кипела ненависть и отчаяние, но, отмечая среди всех моих соратников его, ангельски верного и внимательного к моим словам, я был готов действовать в последний раз, и впервые - мирно.

Баррикады, составленные из лавочек, ящиков и дорожных знаков, естественно не вызывали доверия. Не было веры и в демонстративно вывешенные флаги. Но мои люди, напуганные до смерти, скорбящие по любимым и друзьям, всё же несли в себе хрупкую, словно маленькая подтаявшая снежинка, надежду. Я видел, как они жмутся друг к другу, как ютятся у каждого огня, разожжённого в чёртовых жестяных бочках, высматривая в искрящемся пламени хоть намёк на светлое будущее. И _он_ светился, довольный, рядом со мной. Мне захотелось обнять его и тоже прильнуть к свету, к огню, рассказать о мыслях, что не давали мне покоя и отдыха.

Я думал, что поступаю правильно на протяжении всего своего пути. Был жесток, но, казалось, справедлив к людям и их нетерпимости. Но моя собственная жестокость охватила меня, ослепила. Иллюзия наконец расплылась: насилие не победить насилием. Звучит лицемерно, когда я самолично застрелил не менее 15 человек. Я всё равно прозрел недостаточно рано и ясно видел, каким решительным будет следующий шаг людей.

На нашей стороне песочных часов ещё было несколько песчинок, которыми я хотел отчаянно воспользоваться. Он был чуть в стороне, но очень близко, рядом, и оглядывал остальных. Мои шаги прервали его, но по-своему внушили уверенность. Я не знал, что сказать. Не знал, как он воспримет. Но обязан был исповедаться. Долгую секунду (а он не подгонял) я просто осматривал его лицо как впервые, цеплялся за каждую мелкую в нём деталь, и, наконец, заговорил:

\- Саймон, я...

\- Я знаю, Маркус, - перебил меня мой друг и улыбнулся, очаровав. - Я тоже.

\- Нет, я хотел сказать...

Но я не успел закончить: кто-то испуганно крикнул "ложись!" - и всё вокруг утонуло в плотном дезориентирующем дыму. Всё заполнил шум выстрелов и свист пуль. Нескольких застрелили сразу. Я рванул было защитить и заслонить Саймона, но заметил его помогающим другим перебраться за баррикаду и бежать. Реагировать нужно было быстро, и я изо всех сил старался защитить своих людей, помочь им, держать бой. Солдат было много, больше, чем нас, но на какой-то момент я даже ощутил, что у нас есть шанс. В следующую же секунду поймал пулю в бок. Затем в грудь, заслоняя кого-то металлическим щитом. Нас осталось гораздо меньше половины. Где он? Цел ли? Нас загнали в угол и окружили, наставив оружие.

Это был последний бой, который мы грандиозно проиграли. Без позора, но тихо и уверенно. Именно я привёл нас к этому аду. Солдаты поставили нас на колени, и я в последний раз обернулся в надежде найти знакомые голубые глаза. Саймон стоял так же на коленях за моей спиной, где и был всегда. Он смотрел на меня в ответ.

"Прости меня", - беззвучно передал я, постаравшись выразить этой фразой сожаление за все свои поступки.

Он молчал. Смотрел на меня, запачканный своей кровью, испуганный, как горная лань, получившая в спину стрелу. Я поджал губы и смирился, прикрыв глаза.

"Ты лучшее, что произошло со мной, Маркус".

Теперь он выглядел совсем иначе: бледный, с синими подтёками на лице и слезами на глазах, но благодарный и восхищённый. Одна слеза рухнула на щеку, которой мне так хотелось коснуться, чтобы её смахнуть. Резко стало не важно, сколько крови было на моих руках, ведь он принимал меня таким. И любым, когда я был недостаточным даже самому себе. Он был светом и никогда меня не осуждал - лишь молча поддерживал и иногда мягко хлопал по плечу, выражая этим всё непонятное. Его уверенности хватало не более, чем на взгляды украдкой, а может, он не верил, что способен на такие чувства. Теперь слёзы потекли из моих глаз, из-за чего я видел Саймона то лишь частично чётко, то одним большим расплывчатым пятном.

Он страдал. Как и я. И так же переживал за наших людей.

Солдаты получили приказ и разорвали мои мысли в клочья. Оставались миллисекунды до контрольного выстрела по каждому из нас, и я знал, что загадаю в последние мгновения.

"Если андроиды могут жить после смерти, я хочу увидеть тебя там, Саймон".

 

_Бунт был подавлен._


End file.
